This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal is to gather community genome information in order to identify genes involved in controlling microbial community dynamics, such as interspecies signaling and syntrophic relationships. Dr. Anderson hosted an undergraduate fellow from University of Sioux Falls during the summer of 2010.